


Do you ever think about how far we’ve come?

by queta_94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queta_94/pseuds/queta_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is home, thanks to Marcus and Bellamy. But Marcus didn't tell Abby that he'd be gone for as long as he was. She's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you ever think about how far we’ve come?

Clarke was home. She was healthy and relatively safe. Abby had spent her entire day with Clarke and Clarke had let her. Whether she truly missed her mother that much or was just being a good sport was unclear to Abby, but she didn’t care. Her daughter was home. Marcus and Bellamy managed to bring her back. Abby wasn’t sure how and at the time didn’t care. She couldn’t ignore though that they were gone for three days. She didn’t know where they were. She was practically panicked and overwhelmed with worry on top of everything else she was overwhelmed with.

Abby was happy, but Marcus was in trouble.

She didn’t see him when he got back. She got confirmation that he was fine, but her biggest concern was Clarke.

As evening neared Bellamy came to medical to get Clarke. He wanted to discuss plans for the expansion of Arkadia. She missed out on all of the initial planning and he wanted to get her caught up. At least that’s what he said, but Abby knew how much he missed Clarke and probably really just wanted some time with her. Abby let her go. She had other issues to deal with anyway.

She didn’t know where exactly Marcus had gone off to, but she figured that he’d end up in the room they used as an office. He normally went there to work before he went to bed. Even after long tiring days he did that. He was predictable. That or she just knew him very well.

She entered the room and sat down at the table on the left side of the room. There were papers scattered on the table. They had so many plans for this place. There was so much that this place could be. She didn’t know how it would get there, but with luck it would.

She buried her face in her hands when she heard the door open. She didn’t look up. She heard the steps and knew they were his. Never in her life did she ever think she’d recognize the footsteps of Marcus Kane, but here she was doing just that.  

“Abby?” he spoke with a hint of hesitation.

_Serves him right to be hesitant_ , Abby thought. She had no reserves on giving him a piece of her mind. She never had, but she was so tired and she was tired of worrying.

“Where the hell have you been?” She looked up at him. He looked tired and a bit beat up. That was the usual look to have these days.

“I was looking for Clarke. I knew she was in trouble so I went to find her.”

“Oh, and you didn’t think that maybe you should tell your Chancellor that?”

“I didn’t think it was best to tell you. I didn’t want to worry you. You’ve got too much on your plate as it is.”

He moved closer and sat at the table in the chair facing her.

“Well a lot of good that did. Do you know what I did the last three days?”

Marcus stared at the table. He felt guilty. He knew where this was going.

“I was worrying,” Abby continued. She could feel her anger rising. “I didn’t know where you were or what you were doing. I was so scared that I had lost you too.”

“Abby- ”

“No. You listen, don’t talk,” Abby stood up and began pacing. Marcus watched her every move.

“I can’t lose you, do you understand? I have lost all of my family, but Clarke, and every friend I ever had. We’ve had to rebuild our lives and I have to say it’s been hell. You keep me sane. You make sure I eat and that I sleep. You keep me from really running myself into the ground, so you can’t die. And you can’t worry me like that again.”

Marcus met her eyes and gave her a sweet smile. It was the smile that never ceased to annoy her. It was downright infuriating.  

“Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?”

“That look.”

“I’m just flattered that you care so much.”

“Do not,” Abby crossed her arms in a defiant stance.

“A bit juvenile, don’t you think?” Marcus stood up and met her stance with a defiant stance of his own.

Abby didn’t back down. Marcus’ look softened as he moved closer to her.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to worry you. I wouldn’t intentionally do that. I guess I wasn’t thinking. I thought my looking out for you annoyed you.”

“Of course it annoys me. It’s infuriating, but did you think I wouldn’t notice you not worrying over me? I’ve gotten used to it, you know.”

Marcus put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, again with the infuriating smile.

“I wouldn’t have to worry over you if you’d take care of yourself.”

Abby didn’t bother trying to challenge him. She knew it was true. All the work she did was to distract her. Her distractions distracted her from everything as it turns out, even taking care of herself.

“Clarke’s back now so I’ll be better.”

Marcus took a step back and removed his hand, “I hope so Abby. I didn’t like seeing you like that and I don’t want to ever again.”

Abby laughed and Marcus shot her a confused look. Nothing he said was remotely funny, but then again he didn’t really understand her nor did he think he ever would.

“Do you ever think about how far we’ve come?”

Marcus looked down and smiled. He had thought about it.

“It really is something,” Abby continued, “You tried to have me killed and I hated you, but now look at us. I can’t handle you being gone for three days and not knowing where you’ve gone off to. And you worry over me.”

“Progress. That’s what we want isn’t it? For this place, for our people. It only makes sense we would make progress too.”

“I’ll admit, there had been plenty of times I’ve wanted to kill you. You can be very infuriating.”

“Oh really?” He questioned.

“Yes, really. You’re stubborn too.”

“Well it takes one to know one.”

“Fair enough.”

Abby smiled at him. She liked that they were able to be like this. They were happily bickering; flirting even. The thought of that wasn’t unpleasant to her. Abby from the Arc would no doubt be mortified by that fact. 

“Abby,” Marcus spoke softly, “I am sorry.”

“I know, you’ve said.”

“No, not just about this, about everything I’ve ever done to hurt you. It was all unfair. I care about you and I want to make it up to you.”

“I’ve forgiven you, you know that.”

Marcus took a step closer to her and grabbed her hand.

“But still, don’t ever leave without telling me where you’re going.”

“I’m not forgiven about that, am I?”

“You will be. I still have to let Bellamy have it. I let him off easy today.”

Marcus chuckled at that. He was sure Bellamy was going to get it worse.

Abby smiled at him, "I just don't want to worry about you like that again, okay?"

 “We’re friends. I think we'll always worry about each other.”

Abby stood quietly for a moment, building up her courage. She didn't think of him as just her friend, not anymore. It took her a long time to admit it to herself, partially due to her own stubbornness, but Marcus Kane hadn't been just a friend for a long time.

“We’re not just friends though anymore, are we? I was friends with Jaha, but I let him leave. I knew he could take care of himself. That was that. I didn't worry about him like I did with you. With you it’s different, I think."

Abby looked up at him hoping for some response. Marcus looked down at her. His look was soft, but he gave no reaction to what she had said. The silence was becoming too much for her, “Alright, well fine,” she said removing her hand from his, “maybe it’s just different for me. I get it, it’s-”

Marcus interrupted her pulling her in close to kiss her. It took her by surprise, but she didn’t resist. He wrapped his arms around her as she let herself give in. She felt safe. And while this probably wasn’t the best time or place for this, she didn’t care anymore. She was too tired to care. She deserved to be selfish for once, and all she wanted was him.

A loud knock on the door stopped them both. They pulled apart quickly and Abby moved to the door. Upon opening it she found Bellamy and Clarke. Bellamy had papers in his hand, undoubtedly work. But Abby wasn’t working, not right now. She heard Marcus move closer to the door to stand behind her.

“Chancellor, Counselor,” Bellamy nodded politely at both of them.  

“What do you need?” Abby crossed her arms impatiently waiting for an answer.

“We just wanted to run some plans for a small expansion by you,” Clarke said.

“Will anyone be in immediate danger if we don’t discuss this right now?”

“No, but…” Bellamy was cut off by a sharp look from Abby.

“You listen to me,” She looked back at Marcus, “You too. If either one of you ever leaves without telling me again, I will lock you up.”

Clarke looked at her mother with surprise.

“That goes for you too, young lady. You three are my family. I love you all but if you ever pull anything like that again you will be in lock up. Understood?” Everyone nodded, not daring to speak.

“Good. Now, since no one is going to die right this second if I put off discussing those plans till later, you may both leave. Goodnight.” Abby slammed the door and locked it leaving Clarke and Bellamy dumbfounded in the hallway.

…

Clarke looked at Bellamy and smiled. She turned to leave; Bellamy followed suit.

“Well then,” she said, “I bet Kane is screwed. My mom looked pissed”

“Yeah, I bet he’s screwed in more ways than one.”

Clarke punched him in the arm and shot him a look, “Don’t be gross.”

“Clarke, I’m dead serious. I think we interrupted something back there,” Bellamy stopped and faced her. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Those two are always making plans for this place. They would never turn us away when we have plans unless they were occupied by other things.”

“Bellamy, come on!”

“Clarke,” Bellamy put his hand on her arm and held eye contact. He wasn’t kidding, she wasn’t getting that.

A few moments passed before Clarke's face fell from annoyed to shocked.

“Oh my God.”

“Yeah, that’s more the reaction I expected,” Bellamy stepped away and smiled. He was clearly amused.

“Oh my God. My mom and Kane!”

“Looks like you’ve got a new step-dad,” Bellamy teased.

“Oh God, and we interrupted them. Oh my God,” Clarke buried her face in her hands.

“Look on the bright side, at least someone around here is getting laid.”

Clarke punched him again; feigning offense, “Excuse me, but who said I wasn’t getting laid?”

“Yeah, by who? And don’t pull the whole ‘you don’t know them’ crap.”

“Well you don’t.  I met some very nice grounder women in my travels.”

“Is that so? Well, color me impressed.”

“You should be Blake. Get on my level.”

“How about we get that drink? You kind of owe me one and maybe you can tell me about those nice grounder women you met.”

“Deal.”


End file.
